


Skysolo:4+1

by Fan4life



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Insomniac!Luke, Its the cute stuff, Luke whump, M/M, just a little bit, mentioned smut, nothing graphic tho, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan4life/pseuds/Fan4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Luke couldn't get to sleep and Han helped him and one time luke didn't need help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skysolo:4+1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little rough, i haven't written anything in a LONG time. Also this was posted from mobile so sorry for any formating issues.

One

Sleep isn’t a thing that comes easily to Luke, not anymore at least. Right now for example, instead of being tucked away into his cabin he was wandering the halls of the Millennium Falcon looking for something to distract him from his thoughts. All was quiet onboard, the only sounds that could be heard came from the ship herself and the shuffling of Luke’s feet across the floor. The halls themselves were dimly lit by the lights of the control panels on the walls giving the corridor an eerie feel as Luke made his way to his as-yet-unknown destination.

He wasn’t sure if the insomnia was simply from having lost the desire to sleep, over thinking everything that had been happening to him, or if he was trying to subconsciously escape the nightmares. Either way, it was clear he wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon. As his steps echoed through the ship he realized he could hear snoring. His snoring. Han. Luke couldn’t help for a moment but wonder what the other dreamt about, or even how he’d managed to be able to sleep. The young man then turned and accidentally kicked the wall of the hall and cursed a little louder than intended as he held onto the wall waiting for the pain in his foot to subside. He noticed after a moment the snoring had stopped.

Oh, great. I can’t imagine Han being too thrilled I woke him up. Luke thought.

“Luke? Is that you kid?” Han called from the cockpit. It was obvious the other had been sleeping in the pilot's seat again.

“Yeah,” Luke answered as he managed to limp and follow the voice to the darker haired man. “sorry about the racket.” 

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to the falcon. After all she's done for you and you still treat her like this, it’s no wonder you can’t get a girl.” Han’s smug voice drifting over to him.

“It was an accident. Besides, she bested me anyway.” Luke said, trying to not put too much pressure on his foot. “Also, about the girl? In case you’ve forgotten I’ve been sort of busy lately.” he added. Not that I was exactly looking for one anyway, Luke thought.

“Kinda hard not to notice with all of the explosions and stormtroopers you seem to attract.” Han shot him a wry look as Luke took a seat in Chewbacca's regular place in the co-pilot’s seat.

“Very funny…” Luke said kind of quietly, wincing internally at the sudden onslaught of memories he had been trying to escape. 

“So kid, what are you doing up so late? Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Han joked, attempting to bring the blonde boy out of his head. He’d noticed recently that the younger man was looking more exhausted than usual lately and he was beginning to wonder if the kid was hiding something.

“I wasn’t aware I had a bedtime,” Luke joked back, appreciating the older man’s attempts at lightening the mood. “I just haven’t been all that tired lately I guess. I thought maybe walking around would be better than counting sheep. When I was a kid and I’d have a bad dream or something and couldn’t get back to sleep, I’d walk around and then be out like a light in no time. No big deal.” It was actually sort of nice for Luke to remember his childhood with his aunt and uncle, when things were still simple. It actually slightly relaxed him.

“So, I see you once again fell asleep in your chair.” He said then, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah well, it’s a comfortable seat.” Han replied, getting a little bit flustered at the others sudden topic change. He’s noticed me sleeping in here before?

“Hmm…” Luke said thinking to himself. This was at least the seventh time he had caught Han sleeping in his pilot chair, not that he was about to say that. Force, Luke really needed to get some sleep. 

“Han, would you tell me a story?” Luke found himself asking, suddenly itching to know more about the other man. Afterall he had shared some of his past, wouldn’t it be fair the other shared too? 

“A story? Kid, it really is past your bedtime if you’re asking me to tell you a story.” Han looked over at the other man, noticing for the first time just how dark the circles under his glassy, blue eyes.

“What’s wrong? You didn’t do anything interesting before you met me? Come on, there’s gotta be something about you I don’t know.” Luke teased slightly, his eyes sparkling a little bit more now, determined to challenge the older man.

“Interesting?! I’m the definition of interesting kid!” Han sniped back, giving the kid a rather unamused, and frankly offended, look.

“Well clearly if that were the case, then you wouldn’t be objecting to telling me an interesting story,” He responded. “but I suppose if you have nothing to tell me than I should best be on my way.” the blonde slowly beginning to rise out of his seat feigning boredom.

“Sit your ass back down, I’m thinking! Not all of my adventures are exactly child appropriate kid.” Han gave him a teasing smirk as the blonde sat back down. “Now lets see if i can think of a good one.” Han hummed in thought, settling back into his own seat. “There was this one time, years ago when I was still smuggling with Lando and we had a run in with this bounty hunter…”

Luke nods, showing his attention as he adjusts more comfortably in the chair. Damn. These chairs do feel nice… he thought. As Han’s voice carried in an oddly beautiful way, the young Skywalker managed to sleep the first dreamless sleep in quite awhile.

 

Two

It had been a week since Han had last seen Luke walking around late at night. Hopefully, the blonde had managed to finally sleep at night. The older man was looking for tools he knew he'd need on hand, staying up late to tune up the Falcon.

“You're up late,” Luke says to Han, having walked in. It was clear to the older man that Luke hadn't slept that night. Luke figured that since Han had actually managed to help him last time, which ended up being a blissful week long of dreamless nights, that maybe Han could help him again. “What are you doing?” the blonde added.

“I could say the same for you.” Han replied as he was popping the floor panel up and out of its position on the floor revealing the inner workings of the Falcon.

“Well, I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd try walking around to tire myself out, and once again stumbled upon you. Your turn to answer.” Luke replied as he watched what Han was doing. Has he been working out? Luke wondered before wondering why the hell he was wondering that. Sleep deprivation? Must be.

“The Falcon was acting a little funnier today, funnier than normal at least, and I just got the time to take a look at her. Since you’re up, would you mind giving me a hand?” The older man replied, levering himself into the now open space. He tried to pop the cover of one of the panels off of the wall, only to get his hand burnt by the suspiciously hot metal. “Kriff!” He hissed, yanking his hand away and sticking the injured fingers in his mouth.

“Looks like you need one now. Sure.” Luke responded giving a head nod towards the slightly burnt hand in Han’s mouth. “Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.”

Just tell you what to do, huh? If I didn’t know better- Han shook his head roughly doing his best to stop that particular train of thought. I can’t think like that now, Falcon needs me.

“Whatever you say kid. Hand me that screwdriver would you?” Han asked, yanking the hand out of his mouth to inspect the damage. Nothing too bad, he thought, You’ve had worse. Obediently, Luke hands him the screwdriver with a small smile. His words echoed slightly in Han’s mind. Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.

“Thanks,” Han grunted out, bowing his head so Luke wouldn't notice his suddenly red face. Taking the screwdriver in hand, he went back to the panel and began using the screwdriver to pry it open a feat, he found, made only harder by his rather constricting shirt, which was one of his smaller ones being as he hadn’t stopped to do his laundry in well over a week. With a huff of frustration at his lack of progress Han sat back, stuck the screwdriver in his mouth and began removing his shirt. Once he freed himself from its confines he threw it up, at Luke.

“Here kid,” He said, “Do something with it, it’s in my way.” Luke held the shirt in his hands but his eyes were stuck on Han’s body. By the force, what am I supposed to do again? How does one even look that attractive!? The boy couldn’t think clearly at all. It took a good minute of staring with clear lust brewing in him before he finally snapped out of it and moved the shirt somewhere else. It smells like him… Luke thinks before going back and trying to discreetly continue to watch Han work. His muscles are more defined when he’s out of his shirt. I have never been so happy to have insomnia. Luke thought as he watched.

Han tried not to twitch under the other’s eyes as he set to work after finally prying the panel off and setting it to the side. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he’d seen Luke give him an appreciative once over as he slipped the screwdriver into his back pocket. He watched as Luke’s eyes flicked down to his ass, then back up, pupils dilated slightly.

Luke was very much enjoying himself as he continued to analyze every movement. Luke hadn’t felt anything quite this strong before, other than the force, and it was making the blonde both uncomfortable and excited. He occasionally forced his eyes away so he could calm down. He didn’t want to accidentally get too excited with Han right there. 

“So, what exactly are you trying to fix up?” He tries to ask as to avoid the fact his body was feeling warmer and antsier by the second.

Han wiped the sweat from his brow, was it getting warmer in here or was it just him?, and glanced up at the squirming blonde “In light of recent events, It would seem that the circuit cooling system overheated at some point and has been frying the wires within the walls of the ship.”

“I see. It is feeling a little warm in here.” Luke admitted, trying to control himself as much as he could at that moment. A little warm, was quite the underestimation here. Luke had to keep reminding himself how to breathe as he was beginning to notice an occasional bead of sweat on Han’s body. I am going to die if I don’t calm down, Luke thinks to himself.

Smirking, Han glanced rather obviously over the blondes body. “I’m sure all the layers don’t help. Though I’m doing what I can to do some remedial fixes, we are definitely going to need to stop somewhere so Chewie and I can do some real repairs soon.”

Is he asking what I think he’s asking? Then again, I did say I’d do as he told. Luke thought before nodding in agreement stripping down a little more, also leaving him now shirtless. He was hoping the heat he knew showed in his face wasn’t showing on other areas of his body, too. Keep it together. If you die, you can’t keep watching Han. Luke thought to himself as he forced his heart to beat more evenly.

“Yeah, that’d probably be for the best. Who knows how long we can stand this heat?” Luke’s eyes widened a little. I really just said that, didn’t I? He thought.

Did he really just say that? Han thought, startled. Not that he was objecting, he just hadn’t been expecting the kid to suddenly be so flirtatious; not that he was going to let the chance to tease the kid slip through his fingers. Let it never be said that Han wasn’t an opportunist.

“One would think, what with the sandbox you used to live on, you’d be more accustomed to the heat.” Han quipped as he turned back to the panel, doing his best to concentrate on the work in front of him. Much good a short term fix would be if he didn’t get it right, he thought.

 

“You’d think… I guess it’s not the same, here.” Luke sort of laughed a little still feeling like it was getting too warm for him to calm down. He really needed to get some sleep, because he was now actually flirting with Han. “Maybe I should lie down, the floor is bound to be a little more cool.” He adds before getting the previously discarded shirt and laying more sprawled out on the ground, the shirt supporting his head. Even Han couldn’t deny, the young Skywalker was a thing of beauty when he was sprawled out like that. Using Han’s shirt no less. 

“Actually because of the fry in the wires, the floors should be much cooler. Usually we keep them pretty warm for Chewie’s feet, they’re very temperature sensitive you know but now because the…” Han went on, explaining how and why the floors were actually colder than they should be. Not that Luke noticed, because once again the soothing, rhythmic lilt of Han’s voice has lulled him to sleep. He managed to move and hold the shirt closer to him, his nose filling with Han’s scent and his dreams filling with the pilot’s sweating body.

 

Three

It was several restless nights later, and Han had finally been forced dock the Falcon on Tatooine, much to Luke’s consternation. Not that he wasn’t excited to be back on his home planet, but he wasn’t exactly thrilled either after the events last time with Jabba. Han assured Luke that he didn’t have to leave the ship if he didn’t want to, however he was putting Chewie in charge. Luke was slightly disappointed by this, since it made him feel more like a child being babysat, but decided to not press the issue since he was still having dreams about the pilot and for some reason it was making him feel complicated things towards the older man while awake. So, Luke agreed to obey any of Chewbacca’s orders. 

Han made sure to double check that Chewie understood any and all damages, injuries, or other were to be made his fault should he return with anything not as it was when he left. Chewie howled his agreement to his sudden responsibility, hitting Han on the back as the smaller prepared to leave. Luke cleared his throat as he looked to Han.

“Be safe, all right? Don’t get in a fight I can’t save you from.” The blonde   
said to him with a hint more of affection than usual.

“Relax kid, I’ll be fine. Besides, we both know who the real fight starter is.” Han teased, the words spoken in a gruff voice that had a belying tender undertone to them that revealed Hans understanding of the unspoken words that passed between them. Both parties knew they were being irrational. It was just a short trip to town to collect a part, but so much had been happening the last few days both parties were rather anxious to leave the others side, even just for a moment, in fear that something may happen and the words on their minds- and hearts- would never be said.

“Well, alright. Just hurry back. Chewie will miss you too much if you’re gone too long.” Luke said with a small smile as he waited for the older man to go.

Chewie make a loud noise in disagreement, shooting Luke a look that clearly said he was not about becoming Luke’s personal feelings shield. Han smiled at the both of them, eyes softening to a warm glow when they locked with Luke’s.

“I’ll miss you too, kid. Be safe and get some rest. You still look tired.” Han replied, ruffling the others hair before he settled his bag more firmly in place. Luke then blushed as he watched the Pilot go and sighed. He was tired, even if he was resting more than usual. He either now had nightmares, wet dreams, or no dreams at all. With nightmares and even sometimes the wet dreams in particular, he’d often find himself staying awake to try to avoid them. After all, it wasn’t healthy to indulge one’s self in such ideas. Han couldn’t actually want him back, right? The blonde didn’t know and wasn’t sure he’d ever ask. For the moment at least, he would be content with trouble sleeping and admiring privately. Even with the chance of being caught by the older man.

It was with that Han set off, giving them both a last wave as he climbed down the entrance hatch and began his walk to the closest town. If Luke thought it possible, it was suddenly even harder to sleep without Han being there. The thought of him being so far away made him restless, he had to start walking around the ship again just to ease some of his own tension. It actually brought a wave of sadness knowing he wouldn’t find the pilot around, whether it be him sleeping in the pilot seat or working on the ship, or even when he’d have the occasional midnight snack. He couldn't figure out what his problem was, but Luke missed Han terribly.

It went on like that for what felt like hours, Luke wandering around the ship as Chewie did his best to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't’ hurt himself in his sleep deprived state. It was only after Luke had almost wandered straight into the still open floor of the falcon for the third time that the wookie had had enough of it. With an exasperated sigh, Chewie approached the listless young man as he began drifting past him again and with a move so fast it was indescribable save for the speed at which it had happened, Luke found himself on Chewbacca’s back, arms and legs wrapped around the wookie in a type of piggyback hold.

Luke could barely comprehend what was going on around him as his eyes kept opening and closing, trying to helplessly stay awake. He only realized then why, he was staying up because he wanted to see for himself that Han had come back okay. The young Skywalker then tried to move himself off the wookie, not willing to be dragged off to bed without knowing for a fact the pilot was safe and sound.

It was several hours later that Han returned, face set in a frown as he entered the Falcon again. The guy he bought the part from had spent almost two hours trying to swindle him into buying the wrong part. It was only when Han pulled his blaster and stated in short and simple words what he would do to the salesman if he didn’t get the correct part that he was finally allowed to leave with the correct, and much more reasonably priced, part. 

Once the brunette had walked to the cockpit that he saw Luke Skywalker curled up in Han’s seat. He looked like he’d only been asleep for five minutes. Where on earth was Chewie? After a few seconds, Luke’s eyes flew open and his throat made an almost inhuman noise as he forced himself back to consciousness. The younger man, very much sleep deprived, looked and smiled to the pilot.

“You’re back!” He said to Han, looking like an exhausted boy in a candy store.

Han shook his head fondly, “Don’t look so shocked kid, I wasn’t gone that long.” Despite his words, the tired Skywalker forced himself from the chair and hugged the pilot, his words sounding almost drunkenly slurred from lack of sleep.

“I’m just glad you’re back.” Luke said as Han felt the boy’s knees slightly wobble and Luke’s muscles becoming too relaxed and just like that, the young Skywalker passed out and was falling.  
“By the Force, kid!” Han cried, catching Luke’s limp form before it hit the floor. Looking closer he saw that the blonde was asleep in his arms. At an even closer look, the young man was smiling in his sleep. He was really happy that Han was back. Did he wait up for me? Maybe I should ask Chewie. But as he moved, the boy made a disapproving noise. Even in his sleep, he didn’t want Han to go.

The brunette man sighed and repositioned his arms, one of them under Luke’s knees and the other around his back and lifted him up carefully. Han then took a deep breath looking at the blonde and gently carried him back to Luke’s sleeping quarters, slipping the young man into his bed and tucked him in. The blonde hummed as he unconsciously repositioned himself into a more comfortable position. Damn, he looks cute like that. The pilot couldn’t help but think as Luke’s breathing became heavier and more steady as he settled into a deep sleep. 

Four

He had dark hair. Curly, beautiful dark hair and the saddest eyes Luke had ever seen. Who was he? Luke couldn’t help but feel like he knew him. Like he knew those eyes and that hair… and that overwhelming sadness lurking within this man in black armor. He had the most odd lightsaber that Luke had ever seen, it almost seemed unstable with the way it moved and vibrated as fire. It was the most shocking red, and had two smaller blades at the hilt. Maybe others had heard about Luke’s hand getting cut off and took notes. Next, he saw Han. Wait, was it Han? He looked older. Much older. He still had the same spark in his eyes, but somehow, had a whole new level of maturity about him. He was trying to speak to the dark haired sad eyed boy, he called him Ben. Ben. Ben. Ben. Luke liked that name. 

Ben, however, didn’t seem to appreciate it as much by the look on his face. Han slowly stepped closer to him, his voice seeming almost pleading with Ben. Listen to him, Luke wanted to yell, but he couldn’t. Ben called himself weak and foolish, like his father. No, Luke wanted to yell. He couldn’t explain how, but just like that he knew. Han Solo was Ben’s father. He had Han’s eyes. Han kept getting closer to him, telling Ben that he was wrong, that Snoke was a liar. Who is Snoke? Why did he want Ben? None of this was making any sense. Han was so close, now. Luke hadn’t ever seen him this way. It was once joked about that Han couldn’t care for anyone… Luke knew now this was false. He cared very much for Ben. Han very much obviously loved his son. 

They stood there, staring at each other. Ben insisted it was too late, while Han insisted it was not. Go! Go! Go! Luke wanted to scream.This pull in him towards this dark haired young man, he couldn’t explain it but he desperately was wanting him to go with Han. To go be safe. To be okay and away from Snoke, whoever that is. Wait… Han said “We miss you.” Who is the other half of that we? 

Ben says he’s being torn apart. You don’t have to be. Luke tried to say. Ben wants to be free of this pain. GO TO YOUR FATHER! Luke tried again. Ben wonders if he has the strength to do what he needs to. Luke could see the tears beginning in Ben’s eyes and he wanted to wipe them away… until he saw his hand. It was moving slightly, but Luke could see. NO. FORCE, NO, NO, NO, NO, HAN MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY! PLEASE! Luke could feel his voice but it made no sound. It couldn’t stop what was happening, no matter how hard he begged.

HAN, GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!!!! Luke screamed again as he saw the red blade slip through Han’s body. Something snapped. Luke felt it in him, like something within his core had just ripped apart and died. Chewbacca wailed and he heard a couple of other people scream, but nobody was screaming louder than Luke. This dark haired boy… Ben. He killed him. He killed Han, and Luke didn’t save him. He couldn’t even scream to him. Couldn’t touch him. Han’s body fell, and a part of Luke died. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Luke felt bellow out of him, shaking him down to what was left of his soul.

In the real world, Luke was thrashing about violently still screaming out to Han to get away from Ben, begging with all of his might unable to shake himself from the horrific images in his head. He thought he might vomit. All he could see was red, and the light leave Han’s eyes as he screamed and screamed in agony.

In the next room over Han was startled awake by the sounds of Luke screaming. Without a second thought, Han launched himself out of bed and grabbed his blaster from its spot on his bedside table already halfway out the door. He burst into Luke's room, door slamming into its position in the wall, blaster at the ready. The room was empty, save for the figure on the bed. What the kriff? He thought lowering the blaster. It was then that Luke let out another blood curdling scream, thrashing in bed again.

“Get away from him! Please! Nooo! Noooooooo!” The blonde was begging, screaming even louder, desperate to try to stop Ben. Desperate to get Han away from him. He fought and tried to kick and punch what wasn’t there, and screamed to those who couldn’t hear him. Han hadn’t seen Luke that terrified, ever.

“Kid! Kid, Wake up!” Han shouted, rushing over to the blondes side. He grabbed the other by his shoulders and began shaking him roughly as he kneeled above him. “Come on you little shit, WAKE UP!” Just like that, Luke shot up in the bed his eyes flying wide and full of tears. Han couldn’t imagine what scared the living shit out of Luke this way, but if his eyes were any indicator, this nightmare had broken the kid’s heart. Luke looked at Han after a minute recollecting his thoughts. Luke stared at Han unblinking a minute before throwing himself into the older man, wrapping his arms around him and bursting even harder into tears.

What is even happening right now? Han thought as Luke continued crying as he clung harder to Han like he might never let go. After a long ten minutes of this, Luke finally calmed down a little and looked at Han clear in the eye. He was really freaking out about this. 

“Thank the force you’re alive.” Was all the young Jedi could say, very quietly, since his voice was hoarse from screaming. Thank the force, thank the force, he’s not dead. Han isn’t dead. The blonde kept repeating in his mind as he focused on the concerned light glowing in Han’s eyes, instead of the image in his mind where he saw that same light fade and die. Just like that, Luke held onto both sides of Han’s face and leaned in, kissing the man like it might be his only chance to do so. He needed it. Luke needed to know with every cell of his body with absolute certainty that Han was alive and well. Luke kissed him with all the passion and life that he possibly could’ve, focusing only on Han.

Luke’s mouth was hard and warm against Han’s; teeth clacked against teeth in desperation as Luke did his best to drag himself as close to Han as possible. Han had no idea what to do, he’d never been in a situation where he was the one getting kissed. In all his twenty-five years he’d never once been the kissee, he had always been the kisser- all consenting of course- not that any of that mattered now. Not with the way Luke was desperately kissing him, and Han was just sitting there, taking it. Kiss him back, you nerfherder! His mind screamed at him, jolting him into action.

Leaving one hand pressing snuggly against the blondes back, he trailed the other up to cup the back of the Luke’s neck and help him get a better angle, so the kiss wasn’t quite so painful. From there Han quickly took control of the kiss and deepened it, much to their combined pleasure. They stayed like that for a moment, lips locked and eyes closed in what felt like perfect bliss until the need for air became too much and they had to separate. They pressed their foreheads together as they both gasped for air, eyes locked. It was as they were looking into each other’s eyes that Luke finally relaxed, all the tension draining out of his body as exhaustion hit, forcing him to lean more heavily on Han once again. Han huffed at the sudden weight. Realizing he probably wasn’t going to be making it back to his bed anytime soon, Han began settling back on to the bed, pulling Luke up so he was laying across his chest.

Once they were settled in comfortably, Han cleared his throat. “Look kid, there are easier ways to get me in your bed. You could have just asked.” He said attempting to break up the ice. He knew they were going to have to talk about this, they should have had a talk a long time ago, but he had no idea how to approach the subject.

“I didn’t need it until now… The things I saw, it was worse than anything I had ever seen in my whole life,” Luke admitted almost too quietly for Han to hear him. “Han, I saw you be murdered.” He added, the last word feeling like poison on his tongue. “It just hit me like a brick. I couldn’t spend another second being away from you. I couldn’t just risk you dying and never having kissed you, or telling you how I feel… If you were gone? Oh force, I think I may be sick.” Luke could feel his stomach turning in a bad way as his mind’s image once again saw red and Han’s body fall dead.

“First things first,” Han wrapped his arms tightly around Luke and rolled them over, putting Luke between him and the mattress. “I don’t know what you saw or what you have been going through lately, but i’m just fine kid. I’m alive and healthy as is Chewie and the princess and literally everyone else who matters. Secondly, you really at any point could have asked me at any point since that first attack on the Death Star and I would have told you that I feel the exact same way about you.” Han smiled down at Luke, watching as the younger man’s face lit up bright red at the sudden reveal.

“Well, good. I want you to stick around for a really long time. I still owe you, remember?” Luke finally responded before kissing Han again, more gently this time. Luke had finally really calmed down, the image of Ben and Han fading more and more with every nice passing second with Han’s lips. They spent the rest of the night like that wrapped together and kissing until they both fell asleep early that next morning.

+One

Luke hadn’t been so happy in forever. He was panting lightly as he lay beside his lover, still coming down from his orgasmic high. That was more amazing than any experience he had ever had with the Force even, not that he’d willingly admit that to anyone. Damn, Han had known what he was doing though, because Luke couldn’t wipe the big grin off of his face as he cuddled more to the dark haired pilot. He looked to the now somewhat tired Han and smiled.

“That was out of this galaxy.” Luke said, feeling insanely peaceful at that moment.

“That’s one way to put it.” Han replied, combing his fingers through others sweat soaked hair. Luke laughed a little before kissing the man lightly.

 

“So… I’ve been wondering this for awhile, but what’s your situation with sleeping? I mean, I’ve caught you multiple times sleeping in the cockpit, or working on the ship, or eating, and other things at odd hours.” He asked as he slightly nuzzled the man.

“I don’t need the same amount of sleep as you do, kid. Max, I need two to three hour a night. Comes in handy sometimes.” Han hummed, pulling Luke closer. In the week or since they started their relationship, it had become obvious to the blonde that the Corellian was actually quite the cuddler. Not that Han would ever let him tell anybody, or that anybody would believe him if he did tell. Luke didn’t mind though. He clung happily to Han and lightly kissed his sleeping form before drifting on to the best sleep he’d had in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments welcomed!! 
> 
> I also posted this on my tumblr: intergalactic-biyfriends  
> So check that out if you wnat to.


End file.
